A Wee Bit of Information
by luna-rose
Summary: This is a story, told from another ghost's point of view about her relationship with Sir Nick. Please review!


Title: A Little Bit of Information  
Author: Luna Riddle ctiffany@earthlink.net  
Summary: This was originally a challenge for a competition in a group I was in, but I wanted other people to see it and tell me what they think of it. So please review!  
Disclaimer: i don't own the characters used (except for Lady Claudia), so don't sue us, all you'll get is my library of books, $5, and a ton of grumbling!  
  
* * means an action  
( ) means description of the room and what is going or goes on in the room  
(A large old classroom in the Charms corridor with a roof to floor stained glass window the a moving flower bouquet of different coloured flowers facing the lake; a long wine colored desk is in front of the window with a matching chair; fudge brown wooden high rise desks on the side walls, and a brick fireplace on the opposite wall of the window. A long plush maroon carpet runs down the middle of the room. A young looking female ghost is sitting at the front desk with a blank parchment and black ink bottle in front of her. A peacock quill is in her hand. To the right of her is a letter from the Women's Ghost Society asking her to write her life and death story for a book they are putting together with other stories from other female ghosts. She is wearing a long velvet black corset dress and a deep red cloak with a silver clasp in the design of a rose. Her dark red wavy hair is down past her waist, since she can't seem to put it up right herself. Her sparkling emerald eyes hold a smile to them, even though there isn't one on her face. The only jewelry she is wearing is a small diamond ring on a gold band and a dainty gold cross on a thin gold chain )  
  
*she dips her quill in the ink and puts it to the paper*  
  
Hello, my name is Lady Claudia Firavarwen. I was 22 years of age with I committed suicide. I had my lady-in-waiting, Nadine, suffocate me with a pillow so that I wouldn't die an ugly death. I wanted to make sure I still looked beautiful when I died. My luck, since I became a ghost. At least I look better than many others I've seen. I still have my earthly beauty.   
I was born to a wealthy witch and wizard in Yorkshire, England. I inherited my mother's delicate features and my fathers hair and eyes. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, but a handsome rich Gryffindor caught my eye. His name was Sir Nicholas De Mimsy – Porpington. We were in the library when we first met, looking for the same book for a homework assignment. We became good friends, and later lovers. We continued our romance even after we left the school, to my older brother, Angelo's, dismay. He never liked Nicholas, saying that he wasn't good enough for me. But I never listened.  
But I am not a vain ghost. You see, the reason why I killed myself was because on Halloween night, my birthday I might add, in 1492, my fiancée, Nicholas, was killed by my older brother, Angelo. He hacked at Nicky's throat 45 times with a dull axe with two of his friends held him down. Angelo had found out about our engagement, and where we were planning on meeting that night, so I sadly came across them while it all happened, but they never saw me. I went back to Nadine and told her what happened. Through the entire time, I didn't cry until a tear fell down her own face. But then, the most unbelievable thing happened. There was Nicky, floating in front of my bay window. I gasped and Nadine turned and saw him as well. He smiled a weak smile and floating over to me.  
"Not even death can keep us apart, my love," he said. I heard my brother coming in. He spoke again. "I will always be with you, because I will not let myself leave this earth until you do." He tried to touch me, but it felt like ice. He frowned, and then he faded. I decided then and there that I couldn't stay alive while he was dead. I couldn't just see him and not be able to feel his touch. So the next night, I persuaded Nadine to kill me. But she said that the only way she would do it is to write why I did it. So that is what I did. Like her, I wanted justice for my Nicky's death at my brother's hand. I left the letter to my parents in their room, and then Nadine killed me. But she never told that she did it. I came back as a ghost just as I had hoped, and found my Nicholas waiting by my bed. My parents found the note, then ran to my room. They saw me, sitting in a chair by the fireplace in my room. They began to cry and my mother fainted. My father ran out of the room without saying anything. He got my brother, knocked him unconscious, though I am not sure how, but he did have a broken nose. They dragged him to the town square. The judge was called out, and my parents told him everything and showed the note to him as well. My brother was charged with murder in the first degree and was hung two days later. I stayed with my parents and Nadine till they died. Since then, I have been walking the earth with my love, Nicky, till we decided to stay in Hogwarts. This is my death story, and funny enough, came to a happy ending.  
  
*sits the quill done*  
  
(She is smiling now as she get out an envelope, folds the letter, writes the address on the envelope, and walks out of the room) 


End file.
